Love on platform 9 34
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: James attention was diverted. Sirius followed his gaze right to a head full of brilliant red. It was a girl their age, small and pale with fiery auburn hair.   Love story told in train station scenes  Enjoy :


**This is my version of what happened each year the marauders and Lily met at the train station to start a new year at school**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine :/**

Year One(First year): Kings Cross Train station, it was early in the morning. Too early for some people, thought James Potter. His mother had been anticipating this day for weeks, scratch that, months. He didn't see the big deal. Sure it was his first time to go to Hogwarts, and he was excited. But that didn't mean his mom had to make it such a dramatic thing. James looked around the platform, having said goodbye to his parents, he had gone to put his luggage on the train, which only took a few seconds; he had some time to look around. This was awesome! Wizards were everywhere and it seemed like every kid was hoisting some kind of animal, greeting old friends, or shying away behind there parents. He wasn't really watching his step as he walked forward examining everything around him; consequently, he ran head first into someone. "Sorry…" James hurried to apologize.  
>The boy turned and smiled, brushing his almost shoulder length dark hair out of his face.<br>"No blood, no foul, but thanks. What's your name?"  
>"James Potter," he answered noting that this boy seemed kind of interesting."And yours?"<br>The boy stood straight. "Sirius Black, regretfully. Potter, huh? I've heard of your family. You're a pureblood too, right?"  
>James nodded. "Yeah, I am, not that it really matters. Besides it's all just surname stuff right."<br>Sirius grinned again. "I couldn't agree more. Hey, you want to go find a compartment? Um, hello? Potter?"  
>But James attention was diverted. Sirius followed his gaze right to a head full of brilliant red. It was a girl their age, small and pale with fiery auburn hair. Standing next to two adults, whom he guessed were her parents. "Hey, James, snap out of it." He waved his hand in front of the other boys face. "What?" James blinked, and then he turned to Sirius.<br>"Man, did you see that girl?"  
>Sirius laughed.<br>"Yeah, I did, but you were doing enough looking for the two of us."  
>James rolled his eyes. "Shut it."<br>"Just saying…come on lets go find a seat."  
>James followed Sirius to the train but his eyes traveled back to the red head a few times before he climbed onto the train. They made their way to the back of the section they were at and found an almost empty compartment. It was only occupied by two other boys, who appeared to also be first years. The slim sandy haired one who was sitting on closest to the window noticed them enter first. The other, shorter, mouse like, boy turned once his companion looked up.<br>"Hey, can we share with you guys? I really don't feel like looking for an emptier one…I'm James, and this is Sirius."  
>"That's fine, we got plenty of room, I'm Remus and this is Peter, we just met too," the sandy haired one answered.<br>"Hey…", Sirius nodded, sitting down. James copied him.  
>Before long the boys were heavily engrossed in a rapid conversation involving quiditch. James thought the others were pretty cool, though Peter didn't seem to talk much. He liked Remus well enough, but he figured Sirius was more like himself; which would make an awesome duo. With the conversation rolling, the boys didn't take much notice when a small figure slipped in and took the seats opposite to them, but James saw the red and looked up. It was the girl from out on the platform. She had turned toward the window and was staring out of it. She was really pretty, he noticed. It was a lot more pronounced up close. Before he could say anything to her, the compartment opened again and a greasy haired, crooked nosed boy sauntered in and sat next to the girl. James ignored him and turned back to Sirius who was telling a story about one time he had broken a window with the end of his broom on accident. Then James was distracted by something the greasy boy had told the girl.<br>"You'd better be in Slytherin…"  
>"Slytherin?" he asked aloud"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he turned to Sirius. The greasy boy gave him a scowl. In the conversation that followed, James and Sirius ticked off the redheaded girl by making fun of the other boy, who, strangely, seemed to be her friend, and she left, telling the boy "Severus" to follow. This annoyed James, so he tried to trip the boy on his way out.<br>"See ya, Snivellus…" So marked the beginning of a long hatred and really twisted romance story.

Year two: The platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station was as louder than he last remembered it. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he was so tired. James had been up half the night trying to find all his school things around his room, it had taken him hours to find everything and get it all packed, then he had sent a message to Sirius, reminding him to bring the bag of stink pellets. Then he had racked his brain for anything else he might need, be it for class or pranks. He and Sirius had made quite the reputation for themselves in the previous year and when they took time to plan pranks, they came up with some top of the list stuff. He knew this year would be epic. His parents had dropped him off at the station on their way to a lunch for all in his dad's office at the ministry and James was able to look for Sirius without having to worry himself with all the goodbye hugs. James didn't see Sirius anywhere and went to look on the train, when he caught a glimpse of Lily Evans, the redheaded girl that always caught his attention, whether it be in class, in the Great Hall, in the corridors, or even on the platform at the station. She was hugging her parents goodbye. He smirked at the cold stare she gave her sister, who was also standing by. He pitied anyone that got in Lily's line of fire. Like himself, but only occasionally. Off in the distance he noticed the long dark hair of his best friend and made his way to Sirius.  
>"Hey…did you get em?" James asked excitedly.<br>"Yeah I got them…this is gonna be awesome!" Sirius exclaimed as they made their way toward the train.  
>James smiled; yeah, this was going to be an eventful year. <p>

Year three: "Hey Evans!" James shouted as he ran over to the redheaded figure that was just about to aboard the train. She groaned as she saw him.  
>"What do you want Potter?" She asked, apparently annoyed.<br>"How about a date?" He asked hopefully.  
>She sighed. "I don't think so…now bye!"<br>She got on the train, leaving him to his protest. James felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sirius, along with Remus and Peter.  
>"Bad luck again?"<br>"Yeah, don't talk about it…" James shrugged him off and climbed on the train. The others followed, Sirius slightly laughing. The found a compartment that was empty and pushed their way inside. James was annoyed at Lily. Why did she refuse to date him? Whatever, it was her loss, he decided, and he joined Sirius in plans for the upcoming year.  
>"Well, there's Hogsmade this year, so that means we can get refills at Zonko's Joke Shop." Sirius pointed out. "Yeah, that's gonna be loads of help!" James agreed. Peter nodded excitedly and Remus rolled his eyes but smiled. The four continued to talk about the upcoming year and what they hoped it would bring until the sun began to fade from the sky and the grounds of Hogwarts were once again in sight.<p>

Year four: "There you are, mate!"James exclaimed as he came up next to Sirius loading his things onto the train. "Well you mustn't have been looking too hard, because I've been here," Sirius grumbled. "What's with you?" James asked, noting the sour tone of Sirius' voice. "Two words: Regulas Black…Mum and Dad haven't stopped pointing out how finally a member of our family will "do them proud." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Aw, lighten up, it won't be so bad. Besides, he's gonna have to put up with the rest of the Marauders if he tries anything, like scooping you to find something to tattle about." James assured him.  
>"Yeah, I suppose you're right."<br>"Well of course I'm right, I'm always…"James stopped, distracted. "Sirius…wow."  
>Sirius followed James line of sight and noticed right away what had captivated his friend. Lily Evans had just arrived, followed by her parents. Sirius had to give James props; Lily had definitely filled out over the summer and was wearing clothes that pointed out that fact. "Come on, James, you have all year to ask her out." Sirius laughed, tugging James along toward the train. James it seemed had finally found his voice. "Man, did you see her? I mean...is that even legal?" James was constantly looking back over his shoulder, obviously trying to get a clearer view. "Yes I did, but if you don't stop trying to scope her, we won't be able to find a decent seat!" Sirius complained. "Fine," James gave in, allowing Sirius to lead him to where Remus and Peter were already waiting for them. "She's got to go out with me this year!" James stated determinedly. "I'm sure, James, but for now, let's focus on more important matters, like how we are going to dissemble the Slytherins this year…"<p>

Year five: "Oh, come on!" James groaned, still following the redhead down the aisle. "No, no, and No Potter! I won't go out with you, how many times must I tell you? I'm not interested!" Swinging her hair she entered a compartment filled with other girls in their year and shut the door in his face. James swore and turned to make his way back to his original seat when he caught the glimpse of Snape, the slime ball. He was smirking, obviously pleased that Lily had, once again, turned James down. This irritated James further. Lily could be friends with that, but wouldn't even consider giving him the time of day. But he wasn't ready to give up quite yet. He wasn't even sure what his fascination with her was all about, but he liked her a lot and was constantly thinking of her. Even if she all but hated him. Maybe he would talk to Remus. Yeah, he thought, Remus will know exactly what to do. And with that he set off to find his friends in their compartment.

Year six: "Hey Padfoot," James called as Sirius lagged. "I know you're running a bit low on sleep, but if you don't hurry we'll miss the train!" Sirius rolled his eyes, but picked up the pace. They crossed the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The train's heavy smoke filled the air, but the boys were use to it by now. James caught the outline of Snivellus as he and Sirius put their luggage on the train. "Man, I hate him," he mumbled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all do…but hey, there's a view you won't tire of." Sirius was pointing a little to their left. James followed his finger and had to say that he wholeheartedly agreed. Lily was one thing he would never get tired of. She was standing on the platform chatting rapidly to her friend Mary, her red hair longer than ever, and shining through the smug atmosphere. James had finally figured out why she was always so cold toward him, and the fact that she had ended her friendship with Snape had given him a fierce determination to prove to himself to her. That even though he was sometimes over confident, he wasn't that bad. His hope was fed by the fact that she had actually said goodbye to him last year, though it had come at a heavy cost. He had apologized to Snivellus for hoisting him in the air. It had been for amusement purposes, but after Lily, and Remus, had had their say in the matter, he thought it would be best. Even if he wasn't completely sorry. He had felt kind of bad though, but the fact that it was Snape, who unadmittedly fancied Lily too, had limited his pity. Somehow though, James knew, he would make Lily see how much he actually cared for her. She wasn't just a game to him, but he wasn't sure if she knew that or not. This year, he would make sure she did. Somewhere through this haze of thoughts, he heard Sirius laugh. "Never fails…come on Prongs, there'll be plenty of time to ogle later," Sirius called his attention to the train, which was going to be leaving in less than two minutes. "Yeah, you're right," James smiled, following his best friend to find the rest of the Marauders.

Year seven (Last year): The September air was slightly crisp, even though it was barely fall. The platform was once again full. Parents and students with animals everywhere. The bright red train was all ready to go, with most of the luggage from the students already loaded up on it. The tall, black-haired boy was standing with his friends, his glasses somewhat crooked after his mother's tearful parting. It was finally his last year at school. Now he could actually do something that mattered. Like join the fight to stop the Dark Lord's rule. So many deaths had happened recently; it seemed like the most worthy cause in which he could put his schooling to use. Only cowards and Death Eaters would disagree. But James Potter was neither. He looked around the platform. The other students seemed so small compared to him and his friends. He smiled when he saw a young first year trying to squirm his way from his mother's grip. How he remembered those days alright. "Man, can you believe this is it for us?" he asked the others. "I don't know," Sirius said soundly, "but I do believe you should turn around before….never mind." James had just been rammed, caught so off guard he nearly plummeted to the ground. He got his balance and turned just long enough for a pair of arms to be thrown around his neck. "James…oh I've just heard. I never thought you'd get it though. I figured it would be Remus for sure, but somehow you…this is going to be wonderful. I got Head Girl! We get to share a dorm area and everything!" James laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "That's great Lils…and you seriously doubted I'd get Head Boy? I mean, come on, it's me!" Lily rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "And let me tell you, modesty is definitely your best quality!"  
>James laughed at her sarcasm. "Don't worry Red, I didn't believe it either…and I was there when he got his letter!" Sirius informed her. "I'm going to start calling you Black if you don't stop calling me Red!" Lily growled playfully. Sirius laughed. "Well, that's better than other names you've called me." James smirked. "Yeah, like womanizer and a full of it prat." Sirius glowered at his friend. "Well at least I'm not the big headed arrogant toe rag who doesn't have a lick of talent." James just smiled, he vaguely remembered all the things Lily had called him over the years, but for some reason Sirius thought they were funny and remembered them with strict detail. Lily smacked Sirius on the head. "Be nice, would ya?" Sirius gave a look of fake hurt. "ME be nice? You were the one who came up with all those! Pardon me for recreating past times." Even Lily couldn't keep a straight face at the pouting look he gave the group. After the laughter died down Remus and Peter went to find a compartment and Sirius found Sarah Grater, some fifth year blonde who fancied him, and walked with her to the train. James found himself alone with Lily. "Some things never change," he laughed, as Sirius and Sarah climbed aboard.<br>"You did," Lily sighed. James grinned down at her.  
>"Nah, you just realized you were crazy about who I already was."<br>"Oh, was that it? Because I'm pretty sure it was because you actually started behaving."  
>He put his arm around her waist, turning her to face him. "I never behave, now kiss me."<br>Lily smiled. "Your right, you haven't changed. You're still a big headed arrogant prat! But I guess that means you were right about the other thing to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "I realized I was crazy about who you already were."


End file.
